


14 02 2014

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни на Олимпиаде в Сочи (комментирует вместе с Тарой). Эван тоже там.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 02 2014

Каждый день Джонни одевается, как на подиум, улыбается приторно и также приторно пахнет дорогим одеколоном. Это ведь из за дурацкого сладковатого запаха у Эвана перехватывает дыхание? Он старается не пересекаться с Джонни, но везде ловит ноты его парфюма, как будто тот намеренно метит территорию.  
У Джонни который день непривычно темный волчий взгляд и непроницаемое выражение лица, когда он думает, что на него никто не смотрит. А еще он видит, что Эван все замечает, но ничего не говорит, только прищуривается в ответ на пойманный взгляд. Они издалека кивают друг другу в знак приветствия, но не подходят нормально поздороваться и перекинуться дежурными фразами: Эван — потому что боится задохнуться, а Джонни из вредности, наверное. 

Эван стоит в самом центре цветочного облака, дышит тяжело, до головокружения, и шагает из лифта вслед за Джонни. Идет по коридору на шаг позади.  
— Это не твой этаж, — не оборачиваясь, сообщает Джонни.  
Эван кивает — он помнит.  
Джонни открывает дверь номера и вешает табличку "Не беспокоить" с внешней стороны, пропуская Эвана внутрь. Разувается и начинает раздеваться, как будто в номере один. Снимает и вешает на плечики воздушную шелковую рубашку, стягивает узкие брюки и скрывается в ванной. Эван скидывает спортивную куртку, садится на кровать и смотрит на свои кроссовки. Мыслей в голове — ни одной. Он вытирает влажные ладони о джинсы и тяжело сглатывает цветочный привкус. Поднять взгляд просто нет сил.  
Джонни выходит из ванной с мокрой головой и полотенцем вокруг бедер и становится так близко между его ног, что Эван, запрокинув голову, упирается подбородком в его живот. Руки сами собой ложатся на заднюю сторону бедер, и Эван не замечает, как ведет ладонями вверх до ягодиц. Полотенце медленно оседает на предплечья и падает на пол. Эван отстраняется, опускает голову, облизывает губы и берет торчащий прямо перед его лицом член в рот до основания, утыкаясь носом в пах и жадно вдыхая естественный, гораздо более терпкий, запах Джонни. Джонни судорожно всхлипывает, зарывается рукой ему в волосы, мычит в такт движениям, комкает в ладони футболку-поло, тянет ее вверх, и наконец, нехотя отталкивает его.  
Эван понятливо и безмолвно снимает футболку и кроссовки и опрокидывает Джонни на кровать. И впитывает его в себя взглядом, рассматривает, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали: часто вздымающуюся грудь, возбужденно затвердевшие соски, впалый живот, четко очерченные напряженные мышцы, едва пробивающуюся щетину, приоткрытый рот и тонкий зеленый ободок радужки вокруг расширенных зрачков. Эван чувствует нетерпеливую дрожь в мышцах и как слетают к чертям предохранители, и срывается сам — вниз, к губам, суматошно отвечающим на поцелуй, к подставленной под ласки шее, к горячей, покрывшейся испариной коже. Он вжимает Джонни в матрас и гладит мускулистые ноги, плечи и бока, и Джонни отвечает тем же, до боли стискивая в объятиях и торопливо избавляя от джинсов и белья. Эван двигается нарочито медленно, тягуче, и не сбивается с ритма, когда Джонни подгоняет его в нетерпении, шипит и ругается сквозь зубы, впиваясь ногтями в поясницу. Эван неспешно тлеет, плавится от нарастающего внутри жара, и Джонни сдается, растекается под ним, скользит ладонями по взмокшей спине и стонет протяжно, низко, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. И распахивает их, когда жар затопляет до предела и переливается через край. 

Комнату заполняет тяжелый запах секса с душной примесью измены. Джонни суетливо приводит себя в порядок, избегая смотреть в глаза, пока Эван не ловит шустрое запястье, целует основание ладони. Джонни смотрит напряженно, хмурится.  
— Никто не должен быть один в этот день, — говорит Эван.  
Джонни удивленно вскидывает брови, ухмыляется:  
— Уже пятнадцатое, — ядовито замечает он.  
— Не в Америке. На восточном побережье все еще Валентинов день.  
Джонни смеется, и расслабляется, и устраивается щекой на груди Эвана.  
— Твоя взяла. Но все, что случилось в Сочи...  
— Останется здесь, — заканчивает Эван, на последнем слове прижимая руку Джонни к груди слева, над гулко бьющимся сердцем.


End file.
